seasofironfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Seas of Iron Wiki
Welcome, Hamish and Shea! I presume that you are reading this right now. If so, welcome to the Seas of Iron Wiki! Please, start working on adding and editing content and I hope we can arrange a get-together day so we can tell readers the Omega Elite finally destroyed Karen! Me and Hamish are working on a Friday playdate. Would you like to come, Shea? If so, we can work something out. Oh, and try to make sure your pages don't clash. For example, if Dark Serpent's line about Dark Blood being his brother was true but the Dark Blood page doesn't mention it, it doesn't make sense, does it? Other than that, just enjoy, and look at my talk page for editing rules. Have fun! SPQR (talk) 20:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Me and Shea are at my house right now, I am showing him around the site. I now have an acount, and plan to use it to correct all of the disatrous erors you have made. As you can see, I have already "fixed" one of them by shea's request! Time to make some changes around here! DinoKing13 (talk) 21:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Editing Hamish, you haven't made a ton of edits since you first joined. No offense, of course, but just try to get a bit obsessed, like me. SPQR (talk) 23:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Shea I was wondering if we could work out some sort of a get together in the near future. I've missed you. SPQR (talk) 00:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, do you have an email adress and/or wikia account? SPQR (talk) 00:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Good morning, Hamish I liked the edits you made last night. Can't wait to see more on Dr. H! SPQR (talk) 17:47, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Through the eyes of our old friend, "a Wikia contributor" I logged out of the wiki and tried to see it through the eyes of a random person who randomly found the wiki. It was a very enlightening experience. First of all, I discovered it is a very hard wiki to find if you don't know what you're looking for. This may be for the best while we are still working on it, but one day when we want to see other people enjoying Seas of Iron and checking to see what happened in the latest episode, we might want to make it easier to find. Second, I find that energy crystals come up a lot, and seeing how you created them, I think you should make a page on them. Finally, we need more ways to show the wiki is a work in progress. Maybe we could work out a method. Nice talking to you. 21:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) (a Wikia contributor ;D) It's good to be here! Hi there everyone, I'm glad to be finally on the wiki. So, I've just been looking around, and I have a question to ask you all. Who is this DinoKing13 guy? He seems to be leaking tons of information! A stop must be put to this! HamishHutchisonPoyntz (talk) 03:54, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I have arrived! I am SeasofIronForever. I am looking forward to being a member of this wiki. Also, don't pick on my friend DinoKing13. We all want to see Season 6 get released. The Blood Wars can't keep up. We deserve to know what's going on before we all get old! SeasofIronForever (talk) 22:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Calm down, we are preparing for a meeting about wrapping up Season 6. And please tell your friend DinoKing13 that he is releasing infomation that I want kept a secret. I give up, I admit the Elemental Stones will be involved, but not even Hamish is supposed to know that! And how on Earth did you figure out who Phase IV is? That is one of H-P/W/R Enterprises' most closely guarded secrets! SPQR (talk) 22:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Another Hacker!!!!!! What is this, does an enemy hacker get created everytime a new director signs on? Seriously, now there's two of them! At least you had the good sense to put out a warning. Now maybe the general public will help! HamishHutchisonPoyntz (talk) 23:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Yes, I'm surprised the Admins haven't got them yet. I have more info on the issue here. SPQR (talk) 01:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Where is everybody? So lonely :(SeasofIronForever (talk) 23:08, September 12, 2012 (UTC) This is really quite depressing. SeasofIronForever (talk) 14:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello! My name is Nick Anderson, and I am the head programmer for Mad Scientist Games. As requested by one of the directors, I have joined the wiki to give information on all past, present and maybe even future games produced by MSG (Mad Scientist Games). See you all around the site! NickAnderson9 (talk) 16:30, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Dabate Time/The Wiki Isn't Working! Hello Mattia, this is Hamish here. This acount has been created purely for the purpose of a dabate, since your seem quite anoyed about the death of varash. I shall therefore create a dabate page for the purpose of this dabate, which can also be used for other dabates. The page shall be deleted once every week for security reasons. Dabate Time begins in 5, 4... VarashVoidarSquadron9 (talk) 02:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Something is wrong with the wiki! I can't find the account page for this new account except by clicking on the acount itself, and that messes with the page and changes it to code! It's Alive! The wiki has created its own acount! Take a look here QATestsBot*. This is kind of creepy! HamishHutchisonPoyntz (talk) 17:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) FOURTH DIRECTOR!?!!?!?!?! WHO!!!!?!?!?!!? SPQR (talk) 19:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The man with seven names, that's who! 17:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A R R R R R R R R R D R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R F R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R RR R R R R R RR R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R RR R R R R R R R R RR R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R RF R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R RRR R R R R R R R R R R R R R R RF R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Do you think the universe is glitching up? I've noticed several abnormalities. Remember that rock we were using as the Stormstone? It now appears it never moved from its spot. Also, I can remember several scenes from movies, only to find upon rewatching them those scenes never occured. Dad's watch randomly fell out of the towel rack. And now a new user joins the wiki, but theres no accompanying human! I could go on, but you get the idea. I think somebody has neglected to update the programming of the universe. SPQR (talk) 20:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) HELLO HELLO, MY NAME IS QATESTSBOT. I HAVE RECENTLY JOINED THE WIKI, AND AM WONDERING IF YOU NEED ANY HELP WITH THE GENERAL PROGRAMING OF THE SIGHT. AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE ALREADY MODIFIED ONE OF THE PAGES. By the way, do you like my computer impression? Your friend, User:QATestsBot (talk) I am an idiot! I am an idiot! I am an idiot! I am an idiot! Bang my head, bang my head, bang my head, bang my head! I am an idiot! I am an idiot ! I am an Idiot! I am an Idiot! SPQR (talk) Grrrrr....... Hacking Fun! Just figured out how to use a directors acount! Wee, Mattias Westby will not like this! Lol! DinoKing13 (talk) 00:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Huckleberry Who? Huckleberry Who? Huckleberry-Finn of course! Hamish 22:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Anger, hatred, anger, hatred… "Hey, Simon…" "Yeah, Lewis?" "Do cactuses walk? And hiss?" "GET OUT OF-" BOOM. SPQR (talk) 23:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC)